Stronger Than Words
by weasleyO
Summary: What are you suppose to do, when the love of your life is gone? and the ministry is going to pass a marriage law. read and review! rated M for later chapters update: 6/13/12: Indefinite Hiatus computer crashed
1. Chapter 1

AN: I own nothing you recognize, I own my charachter Maggie, i doubt i even own the plot..haha. Read and review!!

* * *

**Stronger Than Words**

****

****

I sobbed into my hands as I sat there on the worn out couch, at the weasley home. I felt molly's hand on my back trying to comfort me.

I sobbed even harder

"Maggie dear, why don't you go lie down?" molly suggested

"I don't want to sleep I know I will just dream of him, I don't want to" I said trying to catch my breath.

I felt Ginny next to me take my hand

"Maggie, let's go sit outside, some fresh air will be good" Ginny said pulling me to my feet

we made it outside to the garden, Ginny collapsed next to me on the grass

I felt the tears pouring down my face

"do you want to talk about it..?" Ginny said

I shook my head, I didn't even want to say his name.

"it would be good to get it out" she said

I nodded

"I don't even want to live gin, I just see no point...what's the point? he's gone gin, really gone..

I will never get to see him again, hold his hand, hear his laugh, feel his hug..I-" I started to sob

"Fred loved you, you know."

"I know, but we were suppose to start a life together. and he had to be an idiot and take part in the war...had to.

I hate him for it, and I don't want to hate him for it.. but he left me here alone.. and I have a constant reminder of him just walking around, in George"

"more like snoozing... he's still asleep" Ginny said

"and I feel horrible for feeling like I am the only one who is suffering when I know Fred and George had a bond stronger than Fred and I" I said sniffing

"I just don't know what to do Ginny" I sighed heavily

"my brother would want you to be happy, would want you to live..."

"he's always going to me apart of me gin, especially now" I said looking down at the lump that had started to form in my stomach

"I know, he would want you to live for your child, he will always be looking down on us, no doubt plotting out new pranks to play" Ginny smiled

I nodded crying even more

Ginny grabbed my hand

"what you said at the funeral today was beautiful, Fred would have loved it" Ginny said

"thanks, he would have"

"you going to be okay,?" she said handing me a Kleenex

"there is going to be a hole, inside of me for ever"

"I know, same for me"

Ginny had lost Harry in the same war.

Ron, Percy, Neville, cho, Luna and lee joined the ranks of the dead.

"I think I am going to head in, you going to stay out here?" Ginny said standing up plucking grass from her skirt.

'yeah, for a bit, tell molly not to worry, and I will be in for dinner" I sighed wiping my face

Ginny nodded walking away.

Fred had died two weeks ago, and we had the funeral today. Thankfully the war ended when Harry defeated Voldemort. But we lost so many. Molly lost two sons, well 3 because Harry was always like a son to her.

I sighed looking at the wind blow through the trees, I felt tears pooling in my eyes.

I willed my self not to cry, but it wasn't working I felt the tears fall

"oh Fred...look what I've become, I used to be so strong, but that was only because of you..and now I don't know what to do" I sighed talking to the wind

I felt him in the wind, the wind blew again blowing through my hair

I sobbed

"Fred, I don't know how to be strong, how am I suppose to raise this child with out you?, how am I suppose to ever go near your brother again, without crying

you two look so much alike.." I sighed

the wind shook the trees

"I love you Fred..." I said shaking with tears

"I remember the first time you told me you loved me, the first time you hugged me, it was down right in this garden, just after my 7th year, I found you talking to George

and Harry, and you three were playing around with some of your test products. I sat and watched you. the others went in, you stayed out and sat right next to me

before I knew it I was in your arms, being hugged and then you kissed me. it was the best night of my life.."

I closed my eyes feeling the sun setting on my face

I felt warm suddenly, like arms were around me

I opened my eyes, no one was there..

I felt eyes on me, I turned around to see George leaning against the house

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you, can I join you?" he said pointing to the spot next to me

I nodded

He sat down next to me, bringing his arms up to rest around his legs.

"it was a beautiful funeral…Fred would have loved it, the fact that it was so sunny today" George said

I nodded, I felt tears going down my face

"Maggie, I know that you won't be able to even look at me for awhile, or want to be near me. But you know you are still one of my best friends. You have been since me and Fred's 1st year at Hogwarts. I am always here for you Maggie." George said, looking at me

"Thank you. I'm doing okay.. I mean I won't be the same ever again. But I can at least work on being okay with the fact the love of my life is gone, and he's never coming back. I will have to learn to move on for the sake of this child. I will have to be strong for this child." I sighed

"it's a big responsibility to take on.."

I nodded

"it is, I am glad I have some people left to help me through this" I said smiling slightly

I was trying so hard to not be bitter about Fred's death, so hard to not hate the man that did it, trying hard to keep every memory I had of Fred with me.

"I think it's time for dinner" George said suddenly standing to his feet

I sighed standing up

George was standing holding open the door for me

I looked back at the trees I felt the wind blow again against my face

I could have sworn I heard Fred's whisper of 'I love you'

I closed my eyes

"I love you too" I whispered back

"you coming?" George said

"yeah" I said following him inside.

The week went by surprisingly slow.George was closing down the other 3W shop, and leaving the one up in diagon alley

I was grateful to help and not have to sit in my now quiet apart mulling over everything and crying my eyes out.

So I was with George at the Diagon Alley location packing up some of the stuff, to put in storage. We had already cleaned out the one in Hogsmeade.

"It will be weird working here again.." George said thoughtfully trailing his hand against the banister.

"I don't know how much inventing I will do, I am only half a brain now" George said trying to make a joke

I felt my self smile.

"I'm sure you'll come up with something, Fred was always saying you had the brilliant ideas and that he was the pretty face that could do the books" I said laughing a bit

Before I knew it, George had his head in his hands at the desk, his shoulders were shaking.

I felt my throat get tight

"oh George" I said reaching out to put my hand on his shoulder

I heard his sobs, come out in short gasps.

"let it out" I said. I knew I was crying now. I was feeling his pain. This wasn't fair to either of us.

"God, Fred was just so stupid, he told me that I had nothing to worry about. That twins didn't die alone, they always died together, I just laughed at him, and told him to hurry back, because we had new products to work on and that he had you to take care of" George said wiping his eyes

"he said he would, and with a pop he was gone, I had gone straight back to work, that whole week, I just kept hoping he'd apparate back. And then I got the news from dad." George said

"I can't even look in the mirror Maggie, all I see is him. And that just makes everything hurt more"

"I know it does George, but he wouldn't want you to be sad, he wouldn't want us to be sad, I know it hurts it is going to hurt for along time, I know I keep telling my self to stay strong…"

"he'd want us to be happy, when we thought about him." George nodded

"yeah, now come on, let's get this finished" I said patting his back and moving back over to the box I was packing up.

* * *

alright, it's been awhile since i've posted something like fanfiction a couple years

so i am out of practice..please review! and i will post the next chapter!

-M


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I own nothing...**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

A month later, I was in the middle of reading the daily prophet. I nearly spit out my pumpkin juice at what I read. They were going to pass a marriage law, to all witches and wizards, who are over the age of 18 and unmarried. Apparently the birth rate was severely low. I hope to God they did not pass this law, how long had this been discussed? And how soon would they pass it? Thoughts were running my head.

I got up and ran the bathroom, to brush my hair and teeth. I was gonna be late, I was now working at 3W, helping George sell the stock. But he had yet to come up with a new idea in the last 3 weeks

I apparated out side of the store, I barged in.

"sorry, I got caught up in reading the news" I apologizing, I hung my cloak up in the back room

George was sitting at the desk, just staring

"hey, what's up? I said sitting down next to him

He looked at me

His eyes we red from crying

"oh George, please.." I said, If he started to cry, I was going to start crying..

"didn't you read the paper?" he said

"I did.."

"how can you not be upset?!" he said slamming his fist on the desk and getting up

"why, what?" I said trying to think about what I read, maybe I missed something

"they are gonna pass that bloody marriage law, they are going to pass it, tomorrow. And you know we're gonna get our lists after that."

I suddenly realized what that meant

"lists of people who are basically gonna petition for us! We have no choice!! A fucking death eater could come snatch you and Ginny up" George said

"you are the only people I have left in this world!" he said getting hysteric

"George, calm down alright, we'll figure this out.. There is always a way out of something like this, some loop hole. We will just have to wait and see what that is when we get our letters" I said

He nodded wiping his eyes with his sleeve.

I felt my self wanting to cry. But I held it back, I hadn't cried in a almost 5 days and I wasn't gonna start now.

So we got to work and waited, waited for the inevitable delivery.

It came in the form a cream colored envelope just as I was ready to head out the door the very next morning.I took my letter from the little tawny owl and apparated to the store.

I saw George coming from upstairs, letter in hand

"did you open it yet?" I said

He shook his head.

We both sat facing each other at the desk.

"we'll both go on the count of 3" George said

"1.."

"2.…"

"3..."

I tore in to my letter, I stood at the desk, shaking with fear at who would be on my list.

Dear, Ms. Empire,

It is my duty to inform you, that the marriage law has been passed and you are on the list of eligible witches. Each of the wizards, in the list attached, will be petitioning for you in the next few days. It is however your choice who you choose. You have 2 weeks to make a decision and you must Wed by august 1st. If you fail to choose a suitor, one will be chosen for you at random. Once you have Wed said suitor, you will be owled a list of requirements that must be met during your marriage. If you fail to meet all the requirements, your wand will be revoked and snapped.

And then the list was attached

Gregory Goyle

Theodore Nott

Vincent Crabbe

Oliver Wood

George Weasley

Adrian Pucey

Minister of Magic

Rufus Scrimgeour

I put the letter down in front of me

"well?" George said

"you first" I said

"I have to choose between Penelope Clearwater, Lavender Brown, Patricia Stimpson, Emma Dibs, and you" George said

"me? I'm on your list?"

"yeah, who's on yours" he said grabbing my letter

"wow.. You got me and Wood to choose from" George said

I sighed

"there is no loop hole in this" I said resting my head on my hands

"I could petition for you"

"if it comes down to that it will have to be that way…"

It was barely the end of June, so we still had some time left. Just some

I had gotten my petitions, from wood and Adrian Pucey, Crabbe, and Goyle, the next day. I shuddered at the thought of marrying any slytherin. Ginny had to choose from almost the same list, as did Hermione. Ginny luckily had wood and Dean Thomas as well as Seamus Finnigan so they were not completely left with no hope.

I Got my petition from George two days after I opened my letter. I still had 4 days to decided between Wood and George.

I really wish I didn't have to do this at all.

Ginny and I sat down in the kitchen of the burrow. Molly was outside hanging clothes, George was at the shop and Hermione was no where to be found, no doubt reading up on the marriage law. And I was sitting there a complete wreck

"gin, I dunno what to do" I sighed heavily

"well I think you should choose my brother, that way it is with some one you already know and are close to" Ginny said

"every time I look at him my heart aches, how can I marry Fred's brother? Fred wouldn't want me to"

"he would want you to be happy and safe. You don't have many options Maggie. You can't choose a slytherin, lord knows they still think they are all powerful. You want some one will take care of you and this little one" she smiled lightly poking my little belly that had formed

I smiled

"so who did you choose, gin?"

"Seamus, I figured I've known him awhile, it won't be so bad"

"who did Hermione choose?'

"dunno yet" gin said

"so what are you gonna do? You don't have that long to decide. I know this is hard for you, losing Fred nearly two months ago. And now having to be forced to marry some one you don't want to. But I think if you choose my brother. You will be very surprised at the outcome." Ginny said

Ginny was handling this surprisingly well, even though she lost Harry. I suppose she figured it was time to face reality. I faced it, but I was just not read to deal with the fact that I would have to wind up marry George. George, the spitting image of Fred. How am I suppose to marry someone that every time I look at, I feel like I want to cry.

After dinner, we all settled in for the night, at the burrow. George was asleep in the living room

"molly, can I talk to you?" I said coming up to her while she was cleaning up

"sure dear" molly smiled pulling out a chair

I sat down

"well, I've given this a lot of though, but I think the best choice is to accept George's petition, I just hope the whole weasley family feels the same"

'oh dear, of course… I see no other way around this particular mess you, Ginny and Hermione have been thrown in to. I know this will be hard Maggie, marrying him, but you'll grow to love each other-"

I gasped

"maybe not the way you loved Fred, but you'll see, you'll have to learn to deal with this reality."

"I know, I just hope Fred would be happy about my decision"

" if he knew the situation you were in, he would tell you to do what you think was best."

I nodded

"thank you , molly. I think I am gonna get some fresh air for a bit though" I said heading out the back door

I ran across the yard and collapsed some where in the grass, near the trees. Fred's trees, the one we used to climb together as children. I spent half of my summers here at the burrow, rough housing with the twins and them pulling pranks on me

"Fred" I said sobbing into the earth. "what do you want me to do!? I will never love George, I could never replace you. I never want to. But this stupid law ruined everything. I was doing okay helping him run the shop, being his friend. But now I'm suppose to marry him!" I said sobbing

"I would give anything to hold you again" I whispered

I felt the wind blow over me

I sat up, and just sat there thinking

I heard footsteps behind me

It was George

"oh.. You scared me" I said whipping around.

"sorry, I was headed back to my flat, you want to apparate back together. I can walk you home" George said stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"sure" I nodded, getting up

We said our goodbyes to molly, Arthur and Ginny.

I took hold of George's arm and we apparated to the alley way by my house. I lived in a apartment in muggle London.

"so did you make your choice yet?" George said

"yeah, I did. I decided that I would choose you. It might make things easier or complicated or both,"

"well good, I'm glad that's settled"

"I guess I will see you at work tomorrow" George said stopping at my door.

"yeah, alright, well have a goodnight," I said

"you too" he said turning around back towards the alley way.

* * *

Review!!! and i will add a new chapter. 


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I own nothing, don't sue. please

* * *

Chapter 3

3 weeks later or so.. Around late July

I sat on the bed, looking at the picture of me and Fred. He was holding me from behind, I was laughing about the fact we were both caked in mud. George had his arm wrapped around his brother. I was grinning up at Fred. George kept taking his finger and poking me in the ribs. The picture kept showing the same scene. It was the only thing I had left of Fred, that wasn't stashed away in a box. Ready to be moved to the new apartment.

The wedding plans were made. George and I bought a house. Because supposedly I couldn't live on my own, married couples had to live together.

George and I were getting married in 4 days. 4 days, is how long I sat up crying after Fred left for war.. I don't cry now. I think my tears are all dried up. I set the picture in the last box in the room and shut it. Ginny and Seamus were already married and now were living in a small house, near diagon alley. Hermione had chosen Wood, and they got married the day before Ginny. I have no clue where they are, they were taking a honey moon of sorts to get to know each other. George and I got the letter, listing what the marriage would require.

We had to conceive a child with in a 1 year of the wedding.

Which I guess was long enough to get to know each other.

I looked down at my belly, I was already getting bigger I was almost 3 months along, and by February I would hopefully give birth. But right after this one, I would have to conceive right away. It was a lot to think about.

Some one knocked on the side of my door frame

It was George

"ready to go?" he said

"yeah, just got to shrink these boxes and do a last minuet check"

"I'll shrink your stuff, you go look around" he said coming in

I nodded going out to the living room

I looked around a couple times, making sure I grabbed everything.

This was the last time I would ever be in here. I felt my throat getting tight, I swallowed back the tears. I had to leave it all behind, I had to think about the future.

We got everything shrunk,

"goodbye Fred…" I whispered shutting the and locking the front door

I kissed my palm and pressed it to the door, turning around to follow George out.

we had to walk to the alley way, so we could apparate to the new apartment.

We stood outside of the apartment, while George searched for something in his pocket

"they had a key made and I have to say the password. We can change it once we get all settled in" George said

"aha!" he said grabbing the key and shoving it in the lock

"Top hat" George said turning the key

"top hat?" I said as he opened the door

"I didn't pick it.." he laughed

Inside, the living room was completely bare. But the floors were made out of hard wood. There were a lot of windows, bringing light into the room.

I walked in to kitchen, which was big. It would be a good place for family dinner, when molly and the rest of the weasley clan would want to come over. I walked back into the living room. We would have to buy a couch. And bring everything in from George's apartment. I walked over to the bedroom. Which was big enough for a bed, and a dresser. Off from the bedroom there was a bathroom, with a big tub that doubled as a shower.

There was another room off from the living room that could be used as study until the baby was born.

"so what do you think?" George said

"it's beautiful, very big." I said

"it is, well I am gonna pop over to my flat and grab the rest of my stuff"

"do you want help?"

"no, it's fine, you can do your unpacking here, I'll be back" he smiled.

With a pop he was gone.

I couldn't do much considering we didn't have any furniture yet.

We were moving George's bed, from his flat. I couldn't bring mine, so I decided to sell it as well as my dresser and couch. They all reminded me of Fred

I wandered into the kitchen, molly had dropped off, some pots and pans. I decided I would make dinner, with the little food we had.

I heard the front door shut.

I was in the middle of stirring the spaghetti sauce.

"what smells so good!?" George said coming into the kitchen setting a paper bag down on the table

"I'm making dinner" I said

"good, I am starved" he said looking over my shoulder into the pot.

"I'll go set the furniture up, shouldn't take long"

"alright, the food will be done soon." I said

It was so weird, how comfortable I was with him now. It was almost 4 months ago that I lost Fred. And now I was going to be marrying George and going to be living with him.

I finished cooking dinner.

"George!' I called setting plates down on the table

"done!" he said triumphantly

"I put the bed up, we now have a couch, and a desk, in the other room" he said sitting down

"good" I said sitting down across from him, and digging in to the food.

"we should probably discuss some stuff" I said

"yeah, like about the wedding, we have to eventually kiss" George said

"I know, let's just make it quick and short. That should make things less awkward." I said

"okay" he said nodding

"sleeping arrangements? I can take the couch"

"we have to get used to sleeping in the same bed, if we have to eventually conceive a child" I said

"that's right" he said looking down

The rest of the meal was awkwardly silent

And I had the feeling that after the wedding it would just be twice as awkward

Those 4 days sped by fast.

I was standing in the kitchen of the burrow, ready to walk down the aisle.

"gin, I dunno if I can do this" I said

'you can, it'll be fine. George will be a good husband. Just stop worrying about what Fred would think. Because if he were-"

"if he were here! I wouldn't be doing this!"

"I am just saying that you made the right choice, and it may not seem like it now, but everything will be different , you just have to let it happen" gin said

I nodded

The kiss during the ceremony wasn't as awkward as we thought. We had the reception at the burrow with everyone congregrating under a tent in the front yard.

I sat down on a chair in the backyard, facing the trees

This was the only place I could be alone to talk to Fred.

"Hey Fred, so I'm married now. I am Mrs. Weasley, which is what you always wanted for me. To be Margret Ann Weasley" I said

"But, I'm not married to you, like it's suppose to be" I added

The wind was only slightly blowing, I shivered. My dress had thin straps, and it was thin and flowy. It was beautiful, and George looked so handsome. I stared at him the whole ceremony. He actually was very different looking from Fred. Fred's face had a rounder shape to it, he had more of a boyish look to him, even in his smile. And his eyes even looked different when he smiled. Where as George was a little bit taller than Fred. His eyes were exactly the same, his smile was different. His face was not as rounded. And from what I could tell, his build was different. He stood differently.

"Fred, I know I will have to love him eventually, but you will always have a part of me" I said

I was broken from my thoughts by a voice

"I knew I would find you out here" George said

"yeah" I said

He pulled up a chair next to me

There was silence

"Maggie, I want you to know that I would never try to replace Fred, ok?" he said

"I know" I said

He grabbed my hand, and laced our fingers together

"I'll make this marriage work, okay? I'll do everything I can, to make you feel happy and comfortable with me" he said

I smiled

"thank you George" I said squeezing his hand

He stared into my eyes

"how about we head home" he smiled winking

I laughed

"you keep thinking that way George Weasley and you are gonna end up hexed" I said

He laughed

We said goodbye to the rest of the Weasley family and apparated to the new house.

* * *

There Chapter 3 is...i will eventually post Chapter4.

i am currently working on Chapter 5.

so the sooner i get more reviews...the sooner i shall post!

-M


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I own nothing...

* * *

Chapter 4

Those first few months of married life sped by fast, and we soon found our selves in the month of October. 3w's biggest selling month.

And I was 6th months pregnant, much to George's dismay. He was having trouble dealing with my mood swings. I'd be happy one minuet and then sobbing on the couch the next.

Today was one of the particular days

I found my self digging through a box of books, on loan from Hermione. They were making room for their own Wood baby.

I saw a book, I flipped it open to read the title on the inside was some stuff Fred had obviously written.

"hmm what are you doing in here?"

I flipped through it, it was just a potions book, obviously Hermione lent it to Fred at one point.

I felt the tears start to well up in my eyes. after 6 months, I was still hurting.

I heard George come out from the kitchen,

"Maggie, what's wrong?" he said sitting down next to me

I sobbed

He cautiously put an arm around me

"no.. don't touch me!" I said backing away

"I know I am not Fred-"

"no you aren't!" I said

"and you have to learn to deal with the fact that I am your husband, I can't replace Fred and I never said I would try. I am just trying to be a good husband and comfort you"

I stared at him

"but obviously you don't want my help, or me around at all" he said going to the door

I heard he door slam and George race down the steps

I knew I had just screwed up big time.

I was still having trouble accepting the fact that George was now my husband.

He was sleeping on the couch the first month, until I had gotten used to him.

Now that he moved into the bedroom, at night I squished my self to my side of the bed just so I wasn't touching him.

Every look from him, or accidental touch, felt like I was betraying Fred.

I knew I wasn't. Fred was gone and I couldn't change that.

"I think it's time to just accept this" I said to no one in particular

I sat in kitchen waiting for George to return. He didn't come back until late that night around 1am.

I sat drinking my tea

"oh..you're still up" he said dropping his coat on the kitchen chair

I nodded

"look, I'm sorry I yelled at you, I know it's still difficult for you." he sighed running a hand through his hair.

"it's okay" I said getting up and putting my cup in the sink

I turned around and he was still standing there

I suddenly wrapped my arms around him.

He hesitated a second, but then returned the hug.

I breathed in, his scent was different. Sweet and musky all at the same time.

Nothing like what I would have imagined. I started to get light headed from him holding me.

I pulled away suddenly

"I'm sorry" I said walking out of the kitchen

"aw.. I was enjoying that.." he said pouting

I turned around and stuck my tongue out at him

"so childish" he said rolling his eyes and going to the fridge.

I was already in bed, and half asleep when George came in.

He slid in next to me and turned off the light

I didn't move over, but stayed where I was.

I could feel him move around to get comfortable..

He finally stopped, with him on his side, hand under the pillow and facing me.

His hand awkwardly placed on his other arm

"comfortable?" I said

"oh..very" he said smiling

I laughed

"you are such a liar" I said

"I am very comfortable" he laughed

I sighed and rolled my eyes.

I moved over to him so now I was facing away from him, I took his arm and wrapped it around me.

"better?"

"why…Maggie, are you throwing yourself at me?" he smiled

"oh yes…George..take me" I said dramatically, rolling my eyes

"oh..gladly" he said

"George!" I said pulling away

"I was only kidding" he said reaching out for my arm

"I would never do that to you….not unless you wanted me to" he said

"I know…I think I got carried away" I said pulling away from his embrace and moved back over to my side

"I know you are pouting…if you promise to be good, I can move back over there" I said

"I promise..I'll be good" he said

We went back into the spooning position

The next morning, I woke up to George's hand on my swollen belly

I flipped over, so I was facing him.

He was nothing like Fred.

He was more playful with everything, he wasn't so focused on serious things all the time like Fred was.

George loved to play, Fred did when it was just us

But George likes to just play with and tease everyone.

I was finding out little quirks of his, like he likes reading before bed sometimes.

He loves to sing, especially in the shower, he hates the color yellow, he hates banana's obviously something to do with his hatred for the color yellow.

He has no clue how to cook anything other than spaghetti and he wants to have a daughter.

And Fred was basically the opposite, except he loved to sing too.

I felt George sigh, and he yawned big

"stop staring at me" he said with his eyes closed

"faker, I wasn't staring" I said

"right…you weren't staring" he said opening his eyes

"ok..well for like two seconds"

"ha! More like a minuet" he said

He was staring at me like he wanted to kiss me.

I bit my bottom lip, thinking

I felt his hand come up and brush the hair out of my face and his hand stayed on my cheek.

"Maggie.."

"George we shouldn't" I said pulling his hand away

"and why not?"

"I just still don't feel right about it, I am trying to, I really am"

"it's gonna happen eventually you know" he said pulling away

"I know" I nodded and getting out of bed

* * *

I know it was kinda short, i just finished writing chapter 7, and currently working on 8. 

Reviews are good...they make me want to write more ;)

-M


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I own nothing...

* * *

Chapter 5

October and November rolled by fast. Really fast. It was a blur of work for George and a blur of odd food cravings for me.

I was 7 months pregnant and huge.

I was no longer allowed to help George in the shop, even though December was one of the shops busiest seasons, with Christmas and all.

I had only 2 months to go, I was so ready for this baby to come out. George and I were still getting on great, I was starting to let him hold me while we read to the baby, and let him hug me when he wanted to.

Everything was going to great, until Christmas Eve at the weasley's.

And the Letter Molly had received the day before.

I sat down on the couch, in front of the fire place, sipping the hot mug of tea molly had provided to me when we arrived.

Ginny and Hermione were upstairs finishing wrapping their gifts

"oh, Maggie! I have a letter for you" molly said coming from the kitchen, wiping her hands off on her apron

"oh?" I said, setting my mug down on the table in front of the couch.

She handed it to me

I looked at it

"it's from Fred" I said, holding my breath

"I am thinking he sent it to you, a couple of days before he had died, but the place he gave it to lost it."

I nodded and I slowly opened

I felt George's hand on my back as I read the letter.

I read aloud

_Dearest, _

_I know I haven't been gone that long, but it's seems like ages since I've heard your voice. Ages since I've heard you laugh. I bet right now you are sitting on the couch in the living room drinking tea and reading a book, or maybe at my house goofing around with Forge. Tell Forge I said hey! And that I miss him. Tell Gin I miss her too. I miss all my family as well. Tell mom that Ron is doing great. I am actually proud of him._

_I am proud of you though, I know how tough this is for you, I promise you I will be back soon, and we will start our lives together. We'll live out in the country like you've always talked about and raise our children together._

_I know I don't want to even write this…but if I don't come back from this, know that I will always love you not matter what. I want you to be happy when I am gone, I wouldn't want you to dwell, cuz I know I will have a place in your heart no matter what happens, even if you marry some one else, I know we'll always be apart of each other. But you got to promise me you'll marry some one from the weasley clan, even if it's Ron._

_I know you'll take care of my family, if I leave. _

_Enough of that depressing mush, write me back when you get this, ASAP!_

_OH! By the way!, what was it you had to tell me, before I left?…it sounded important.._

_All my love, _

_Fred_

I could feel the tears pouring down my face, I couldn't even think

I felt George rub my back

I looked up at him, he was crying

I leaned in and wrapped my arms around him

He rubbed my back, as I sobbed into his shirt

"I better go finish dinner" molly said getting up, she wiped her face with the back of her hand

I pulled away from George.

I put the letter back in the envelope and folded it and put it in my purse

"so, what did you have to tell him that was important?" George said

"that I was pregnant" I said, smiling slightly

"oh….so what now?" he said

"I am gonna do what exactly he told me to do, be happy and not dwell" I smiled

George's hand moved to my face, and wiped the tears away

"better?" he said

I nodded

We had dinner and then opened gifts.

Seamus had shown up at dinner, him and Ginny were expecting their own baby, much to my surprise. Wood came around the same time and Seamus, muttering something about late quidditch practice.

Hermione was starting to really show, It was an exciting time, for everyone.

Everyone was in kind of a daze, from eating a lot of food, and half asleep. We figured it was time to leave, when 11pm rolled around, we gathered up our gifts, said our goodbyes.

"we'll be back tomorrow, for Christmas breakfast" George said hugging molly, he hugged Arthur and Ginny. I hugged Ginny

"you let me know how my brother is treating you alright?" Ginny smiled

"I will" I laughed

We flooed to leaky cauldron, because of molly's protests of me apparating in my condition

"well that was by far one of the most interesting Christmas I have ever had" I said going to the closet to change into pajamas

"mmmhm" George said mid yawn flopping on to the bed

"some one tired?" I laughed slipping on my pajama pants and tank top

"yep" George said

I nudged his leg with my knee

"get up and get ready for bed" I laughed

"make me" George smiled

I rolled my eyes

I went around to the other side of the bed, and proceeded to push him off the bed,

"hey!" he said grabbing my wrist

I laughed

"well you wouldn't move"

"sheesh, can't a guy get a little piece of action around here" he sighed dramatically getting up

"sure he can…it's gonna have to be from your hand though" I said grinning

He slipped down to his boxers, and slid into bed next to me

"my hand will have to suffice I guess, for now" he said wiggling his hand

I rolled my eyes and faced the other way.

I felt his arm snake around me and come to rest on my stomach

"night" he whispered

"nox" he said, and the light extinguished.

Finally, February came.

I was so happy to be 9 months pregnant. But miserable, because I had yet to have the baby

By February 14, I was still waiting.

February 14, as you know is a big holiday for everyone who is married or in a relationship.

It was also a big day for the shop. So much that George was swamped until 8pm closing up.

I sat in the living room reading a book about parent hood on loan from molly, lord knows she knows a lot about parenting. I mean she raised the twins, and they turned out…semi normal. George showed up, just as I was finishing up on how to deal with the child's magic at an early age.

"I am exhausted" George said throwing his keys on the coffee table, and collapsing next to me on the couch.

"you feel like going out to eat?" I said, closing the book

"oh shit…it' s valentine's day isn't it, I mean I knew it was, it just slipped my mind I actually have someone to celebrate it with for once." he said

I laughed

"you're in the store all day, selling love potions and other romantic items, and you forgot?"

He nodded

"I am so sorry, how about I bring back some take out, and your favorite ice-cream?" he said getting up

"okay, and just stay in and read the rest of the night?" I said

"we should really buy one of those telly things" George said

"a television?" I said

"that's it! Yeah one of those, I know with you growing up muggle, you might want some muggle things around the house here"

"yeah, we'll look into it" I said

"right, shut up George. Go get the food" George said leaving

I shook my head laughing, and returned to my reading

Half an hour or so, George brought back some muggle Chinese take out and some ice cream.

I immediately dug in, I was starving because I was still obviously eating for two.

George cleared off the kitchen table with a flick of his wand

"I have a surprise for you" George said

"really?"

"a valentine's gift" he said reaching into his pocket

He pulled out a ring box

"I never got you an engagement ring or even a decent wedding ring" he said pulling out two rings from the little box

"this one being the engagement one" he said handing me a small silver band, with one small diamond in it

"and this is a wedding ring" he said handing over the small silver metal band

"I got my own as well" he said raising his left hand, showing off the simple silver band

"it's beautiful George, I feel bad I didn't get you anything"

"don't worry about, you can always make up for it on my birthday" he laughed

I stood up

"so what do you want to do now?" he said

"well, we could read to the baby some more?" I suggested

"ok, as long as I get to read this time" he said

I nodded

"you get situated on the couch, I'll go find a book"

He came back two seconds later

"peter cottontail?" I said

"yeah, it's the only muggle book, I grew up reading" he said

"it's a good one" I said getting situated as he sat down behind me

I finally came to rest my head on his shoulder, while his arm was wrapped around me and rested on my stomach, the other hand holding the book, and his head was rested on top of mine.

I was drifting off to sleep as he read, and his smell was making me light headed again.

I heard him close the book

"Maggie?" he whispered

"hmm?" I said sleepily

"time for bed" he said, pressing a kiss into my hair

I nodded slightly

I felt him lift me

"geez Maggie, how many babies are you having?" he laughed

"ha-ha very funny" I said sleepily

I was put in the bed, and soon after I felt George join me.

February was coming to a close, and the baby had yet to arrive

I was getting pissed off.

"we could go to mungo's and have them induce labor, my mom had to induce labor with Ron" George mentioned to me one afternoon

"Isn't it dangerous?" I said

"shouldn't be, they offered it to my mother" George said

"yeah, but look how ron turned out" i smiled sadly

"good point" George laughed

So we set off to St. Mungo's the next morning, February 27th.

* * *

People seriously...more reviews! i write better

lol

-M


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I own Nothing

* * *

Chapter 6

We sat in the hospital room waiting for me to dilate enough,

"you don't have to stay you know,"

"oh no..I am staying if I have to go through this again in a year, I want to know what I am gonna go through"

I laughed, and blushed

The thought of sex with George, always sent a shiver through me.

It had to happen eventually, but I just wasn't ready to give that much to him..yet

Finally the medi witch came in and told me I was ready. Thankfully the birth didn't last too long, about 4 -5 hours of painful labor, me squeezing on to George's hand for dear life.

I think I may have broken it.

After the 4 hours of pain, I was presented with my son, all 7 pounds and 11 ounces of him. And I could see that he would have red hair like the rest of the Weasley's. and I could tell he had Fred's mouth and nose.

I felt the tears run down my face, holding him in my arms.

I felt George's arm come around me

"George…he looks so much like him" I said catching my breath

"he does" George said placing his finger near the new borns fingers

The tiny baby grasped on quickly

"what do you want to name him?" George said

"James Fredrick Weasley" I nodded

"that's great, Fred would have liked it" George said

I nodded

"you're gonna be a great mommy" George said turning towards me

I laughed, crying slightly

George brought up his hand and wiped the tears away.

"you think you'll make a good dad?" I said

"I sure hope so, I watched Ginny all the time when Fred and I were younger"

"that's not baby experience.."

"I'll catch on quick" George said

A couple of days later we were allowed to take James home.

We immediately put up a crib in the bedroom, and bought all the baby stuff we would need. We never actually had a baby shower, since we were so caught up in the wedding planning and getting settled in.

George did catch on quick, he was actually good at being a dad.

He'd take on baby duty when I was sleeping, he'd be the one who'd get up in the middle of the night, most of the time. Other times he'd be so conked out.

He finally managed to hire some one to help him run the store.

Which took some of the work load off of him, and gave him more time to invent and spend time with me.

We were doing better at getting into some type of normal relationship.

It was still awkward for me when he would look at me, like he wanted to kiss me. I knew I really should've been used to it by now.

It had been almost 8 months since we had been married. It was nearing the middle of march. His Birthday was coming in a month. And we had to conceive a child by July. If I couldn't even kiss him, how was ever going to do something even more intimate with him, in less 5 months?

The rain poured down on to the roof of our apartment.

I was in the middle of feeding James, and George was still in the shop, inventing. He actually had come up with a few new items.

We had planned on having dinner alone to see where things would lead.

Molly was coming over to take James, to the burrow for the night.

It was nearing 8pm,I knew I had to get ready, since our reservations were at 9pm, at some small restaurant in muggle London.

I set James in his crib and I started to get ready.

I hadn't lost much of my baby fat, but carrying James around, was making me lose some.

I got dressed in a simple black dress and heels.

I heard the front door open

"Maggie?" I heard George call out before coming into the bedroom

"wow…you look great" George said placing a kiss on my cheek

"give me a few minuets to get ready, can you floo my mum? and tell her to drop by now" George said unbuttoning his work shirt quickly.

"sure" I said

"hey Jamie, you get to spend the night with grandma, while me and mommy go out" I heard George say in baby talk to James

I heard George blow on James's tummy making him gurgle with happiness.

I laughed and shook my head

I threw some powder into the fire, stuck my head in and called out the burrow.

I saw that Ginny was on the couch, a few months pregnant

"hey Ginny!"

"oh Maggie! Hello"

"is your mother home?"

"yep, she is"

"ok you want to let her know she can come by and get James now, George and I are ready to leave" I said

"alright" Ginny nodded

I ended the connection and got up off of the floor

Less than a minuet later molly was rapping on our door

"you two have a good night, don't worry about James, I'll take good care of him"

"I have no worries, mother" George said handing James over to Molly.

She took James and then me and George were off.

* * *

Sorry it was short but i promise you that 7 and 8 are much much longer

;) REVIEW!

-M


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I own nothing...ENJOY AND REVIEW!!!

* * *

Chapter 7

I swayed slightly, groping for George's arm beside me

"you okay?"

"yeah I am fine, I guess I shouldn't have had that second glass of wine at dinner, I am just light headed, I'll be find once we get home" I said

He had his arm around me as we walk to the apartment, his hand resting on my waist

Neither of us were in any condition to apparate home.

We reached the front door, George mumbled the password, which he had yet to change, I think he likes it.

Shoved the key in the lock and ushered me inside, closing the door as soon as we were both in.

I immediately went to the bathroom, I could hear George rummaging around in the bedroom

I was nervous, I could feel my knees shaking. I had no clue what would happen tonight.

I came out and George, was laying on the bed in his pajama's, book on the night stand

"oh" I said

"I figured we were home now, no reason to stay in 'date' clothes" he said

"true" I said dropping my purse on the chair next to the dresser as I search for some pajamas. I slid off the dress and slipped on my pants and some t-shirt.

I could feel George's eyes on me the whole time.

I cleared my throat

"let me just get ready for bed, I'll be right out" I said going into the bathroom to clean off my make up. I threw my hair into a ponytail, and went back into the bedroom.

"ready now?" George said, as I slipped into bed

"yep" I nodded

He reached for the book, I felt him bring his arm behind my head so I could rest on him while he read.

He pressed his chin to the top of my head, he began to read.

I was unsure of where to put my hand, with his body being so close to mine. So I fidgeted with the drawstring in on my pants

George's voice broke my thoughts, 1 minuet later

"the pink elephant with purple and green-"

"pink elephants?!"

"now you pay attention, I was going on about pink elephants for the last 2 minuets, what's up?"

"distracted, sorry" I said looking away.

"liar" he said smirking

"I , I'm just nervous"

"about what?" he said setting the book down, and leaning on his arm to look at me

"we both know why we went out tonight, and why we left James with molly, we both assumed something would happen"

"I was hoping"

"you were?"

"well yeah, you're my wife, I get those kind of thoughts about you daily. I mean how can I not?"

"is this why you've taken longer showers in the mornings?"

"yeah, I have a freaking raging har-"

I put my hand over his mouth

" I think I get the point" I said

"I know you still don't want to be touched, I can tell. You shrink away when I try to hug you, you tense up when I even try to just kiss your cheek."

"I'm sorry, I have been getting used to you"

"yeah, some what, but you are my wife, I have the hots for you, and I am gonna want to have sex with you eventually here, not to just conceive, but to show you how I care about you, and how much I want you. I know I am probably just freaking you out telling you this, but it's true"

I nodded, I wasn't freaked out, just nervous. I think my mind was telling me, that once I did the deed with George, I would totally and completely forget about Fred. I knew that was completely absurd.

In truth I was falling for George, slowly. Little things he did, or said to me. The way he played with James. The way he would tease me. All these little things, were just adding to it. I couldn't lie to my self about it, I stopped trying to do so right after James was born. I knew I still shrank away from George, It just felt wrong to be touched by any man.

"hello, Maggie?"

"sorry, I was thinking"

"about?"

"I am sorry about shrinking away from you, and I'm not freaked out. I guess I am just nervous to be with some one else besides Fred" I said

"oh…" George said

"yeah….I know that he's gone and there's nothing wrong with us being intimate"

He nodded

"I'll be more open to your advances from now on, I won't stop you if you try anything in the near future" I said

"my advances?! What about you, don't plan on trying anything on me?" he laughed

"no, not yet at least" I laughed

We were silent for a awhile

"just want to go to bed?" he suggested

"we won't get alone time for awhile"

"I know" he said

"let me go shut off everything, and we'll got to sleep" I said sliding out of bed.

I shut off the living room light and warded the door.

I closed the bedroom door, and slid back in bed.

George slid behind me, and spooned like he usually did

"wow..no stomach, weird" he said poking me

"quit it" I laughed swatting his hand away

He began to mercilessly tickle me. He pinned me to the bed and attacked me

"quit!" I cried out

No doubt the neighbors thought some one was dying

He stopped, I was still pinned beneath him.

"uncool" I said

He grinned and rolled off of me.

"the neighbors are gonna think you're murdering some one" I said turning to face him

"no, just having too much sex" he smiled

I rolled my eyes

"goodnight"

"what? No kiss?" he said

I turned to face him

I stared at him

"well?"

"oh I have to initiate it?" he said

I nodded laughing

He leaned in slowly, I felt his fingers brush against my face. I could feel his breath on my mouth. I subconsciously licked my lips

His lips were soft and full against mine. I could feel his tongue snake out and attempt to open my mouth. I opened my mouth, I heard George make a sound in the back of his throat.

His hand traveled up my leg to rest on my hip.

His kisses became frantic, he pulled away and traveled down my neck.

His hand worked there way inside my shirt, I could feel his hands on me

"equal participant, darling" I heard him murmur against my neck

Something inside of my snapped, I suddenly wanted to have sex with George very badly. The combination his lips on my neck, his hands up my shirt and the way his voice sounded when he said darling, did the trick for me.

I pulled his hands away, and began to pull his shirt up.

"whoa, what happened to not taking the initiative?" George laughed, pulling his t-shirt over his head.

"long gone" I said, trailing my hands over the skin on his stomach.

He muscles were well defined, having been a beater for so many years.

I trailed my hands down his well built arms.

His hands went to my breasts and his lips and teeth attacked my neck.

"too much clothes" he said pulling away, he grabbed his wand, and flicked it making my top and bra disappear

"George!" I said covering myself up

"oh come on love, you've got to let me see you eventually, how'd you think this was gonna work with clothes on" he laughed prying my hands away.

He sat back and admired me for a few seconds, I blushed at the look in his eyes, as his mouth attacked my breasts, I was eagerly trying to remove his boxers shorts,

"ouch" I hissed, he had bit me "like James doesn't do that enough already"

"sorry" he said and taking his hand to rub where he bit me gently

"get out of those shorts, I can't take them off in the position I am in" I said

"geez, demanding" he said

He lust was already evident, even before he removed the shorts

I held my breath, he was definitely different from Fred.

I got a better look at his body in the light. There was a light dusting of red hair on his stomach and chest. He had freckles all over his entire large frame.

The hair that was on his stomach, led into a thicker darker patch. And what was after that, let's just say that left me speechless.

"alright gawker, you'll get to see that a lot more, no need to stare" George laughed, the tips of his ears turning pink

I laughed

"no need to be embarrassed" I smiled, bringing my hands up to rest on his shoulders

"I'm not embarrassed" he said

"you know you like being ogled" I said

"indeed, if the ogling is done by you" he grinned

He pressed his lips to mine, and a wave a pleasure coursed through me as his tongue had swept over mine.

My mind was waging a war at that very moment.

Half of me was very excited about the situation I was in.

The other was yelling at me to stop, that this was Fred's Brother!

'_my husband now' _I said to my thoughts

The yelling was being drowned out, by the way George had positioned his hand and my entrance. The pleasure in me drowned out the constant nagging.

And when he entered me, all I could hear was the sound of his breathing, and the low moans that would come from him. And my own heavy breathing.

I knew that this was something I was going to insist on doing with him, more often.

I could feel the pleasure in me start to burst. The dam broke. And he was finished after a few drawn out thrusts. His face nuzzled into the crook of my neck as he collapsed on me

I ran a hair through his shaggy hair

He was actually getting heavy

"George, can't breath" I said poking him

He started to snore

"seriously, that's the best you got, fake snoring, I am in fact disappointed with you George Weasley" I said

He looked up at me with shock all over his face

"disappointed with my love making skills?" he said waggling his eyebrows

"I've had better" I said in the most serious tone I could muster

His mouth was hanging agape at me

"night" I said rolling over

I tried to hide my snicker, but I was almost asleep, when I felt his hand come around me

"you are a horrible liar, I heard you laugh"

I pretend to be asleep

"horrible fake sleeper too" he said

"well then we're the perfect couple" I said

"I knew it!" he said triumphantly

I laughed at his enthusiasm

I felt his hands start to get a little too friendly

"already wanting more?" I said turning to face him

He nodded his head very fast

He grinned pulling his lips to mine, only to pass out 10 seconds later

"some one can't hold their liquor" I said snuggling up to the now passed out George.

* * *

Review:)

and i'll see when i can put up the next chapter...


	8. Chapter 8

AN: blah blah blah..I own nothing...

* * *

Chapter 8

The next morning I woke up to find my self, wrapped up in a sheet and on George's side of the bed.

I groaned, my head was pounding.

"No more wine." I grumbled into the pillow

I heard the bathroom door open

"Well good morning!" I heard George say

"Not good, bad. Bad pounding."  
he laughed, and I felt him sit down on the bed next to me

I flipped onto my back

"Here take this." he said handing me a vial of headache potion

I downed it quickly, and I could feel the effects right away.

"My mom is coming back over with James, at noon."

"What time is it now?"

"About 9am." George said, brushing the hair out of my face

"How about some breakfast?" he said

"Okay." I nodded

He got up and walked to the kitchen, just in his boxers

I watched him walk away, He had a nice toned back, and a set of nice toned legs. And the freckles that adorned his body made me want to play connect the dots with him.

Maybe this marriage thing with George was already looking up.

I got up and went and hopped into the shower, with a smirk on my face

I woke up on April first, early in the morning before George would even be up.

I checked on James, who was still asleep.

And went to work on George's birthday gift.

I felt George come up behind me just as I finished making breakfast in the kitchen

"Good morning." he said placing a kiss on my shoulder

"Morning." I yawned

"Tired?"

"Yeah, I woke up a little earlier." I said

"Oh?"

"I made you a birthday breakfast"

"Awe, love! thank you!" he smiled, leaning in a kissing me.

I kissed him back,

"Eat up, we have to go to the burrow soon."

"Okay." he said sitting down at the table. I went and got James up so he could eat too.

After he ate, we got ready and apparated to the burrow, where a party was in full swing, the moment I arrived I handed James over to molly, who insisted she wanted to spend more time with him. And brought him upstairs, with the other little ones, who were all napping.

"George!" Bill yelled from across the room

I laughed at the already drunk weasley

"Go..have fun." I said laughing at the excitement in George's eyes

He immediately ran over and engulfed the older weasley in a hug

I spotted Ginny talking to Katie bell, former team mate of George's.

"Hey gin." I said taking a seat

"Maggie!" Ginny grinned

"Hey Maggie!" Katie smiled. From what I knew of Katie, she was a sweet girl. She had dated George for awhile, while they were both at Hogwarts.

I looked around to see who all was there.

I spotted George in the corner who was talking excitedly to wood. Wood was sporting a black eye, no doubt something he got playing quidditch

I saw George, Wood, Charlie, and Seamus all sneak off up stairs

"Ginny, I think our husbands are getting into trouble, as we speak." I said motioning up stairs

"Looks like George is reverting back to his olds ways." Ginny laughed

I rolled my eyes

"Too much like his old self, I actually found some of that toffee mixed in with the regular candy, I have hidden away. I know one of these days I am gonna end up pink or some other color. He's been testing a lot of products on himself. He came in a week ago, fully covered in green goop. If he tests on me, it'll be the last thing he ever does." I said

Ginny and Katie laughed

"What?" I said

Ginny pointed towards the stairs

George's hair was bright pink, and he looked peeved

"Oh god."

"Looks like my dear twin, left something for me to remember him by." he said coming over to the table.

I stifled a giggle

George busted out laughing

"It's a pretty good gag, I'll give him that. Didn't even see it coming, obviously he knew I, or someone else would go snooping in his dresser, and when they did, he would know exactly who it was." George smiled fingering a lock of the bright pink hair

I sat and conversed with a few people and a while later, I went up stairs to check on James. I peeked my head into what was Ron's old room, now turned nursery.

I was pleasantly surprised, to see George holding James, sitting in a rocking chair feeding him a bottle.

George no longer had the pink hair.

I heard him talking to James, while he fed him.

"You look a lot like your daddy Jamie, you would have liked him. He was really fun, I should know, I was his better half for over 22 years." George winked

"He would have taught you all of our best pranks, he would have told you all of the stuff we got away with when we were going to school. Even probably show you how, once you got there. No doubt your mommy would put a stop to it." he smiled

"I suppose I can talk to you about all that stuff now, and tell you about him when you get older." he said, petting the light red fluff, that was on James's head.

"You got a lot of people who love you, like me and your mommy, and your grandma molly, and aunt Ginny, and I know your uncles Charlie and bill, will love you when they finish being mad at me for locking them in my closet." he smiled

"I know your daddy would have loved you, but I guess I am gonna have to take that role, sort of I'll have to be your dad and your uncle, which is odd, I'll explain it to you when your older." George said getting up and putting James back in the crib.

I leaned against the door frame, trying not to cry from his words.

I cleared my throat, and pushed open the door slowly.

"Hey you!" George said whispering. He came over and shut the bedroom door

"Hey." I smiled

"I'm gonna go set off the last of the fireworks, I have stored, want to help me?" George smiled

"Yeah sure." I nodded

We all congregated out in the back yard, as George set up the fire works.

He was setting them off as kind of a memorial to Fred.

He came down and sat next to me on the grass.

"Okay, everyone ready?" George shouted to the 15 or so people who sat on the lawn

We heard a resounding 'yeah'.

George set them off with his wand, and the sky erupted in a blur of pinks, blues, and reds,

I pointed out one, that was of two people riding brooms, looking an awful lot like the twins.

"That wouldn't be you and Fred would it?" I smiled

"Yep, we named it the Forge and Gred special." George smiled pulling me to him, so I could lean against him.

Long after the fireworks stopped, George and I laid on the grass, just listening to each others breathing, and the occasional yell from wood, bill, and Seamus who were no doubt playing exploding snap.

"I think it would be time to head in, and get Jamie" I said

"He is fine, mom has got it under control." George said threading fingers through my hair.

I nodded

I felt his breathing slow, I knew he was falling asleep,

We were jolted awake by the sudden voice Ginny.

"Well well well.. What do we have here?" Ginny smiled

"Bugger off." George said,

"Nah, I thought I would spend some quality time with my dear brother and my sister in law!" Ginny grinned taking a seat next to me

"Where's your husband?" George said sitting up and taking me with him

"Drunk, with Oliver and bill, playing some wizards chess, and I had to get out of there, if mom asked me what I planned on doing with the babies room, I was gonna scream." she said

I laughed

The three of us conversed about the better times at Hogwarts, for awhile, until molly came out and informed us of the time

"2 in the morning!" she said ushering us in side

"A ridiculous time for you two to be apparating, with a small child." Molly said

"If you are suggesting we stay here tonight, the answer is no. mother I have work in the morning..er at 7am." George said looking at his watch

"Well then leaves James here, we'll drop him off in the morning."

"I'll feel bad leaving James with you all the time"

"Nonsense, I love having some children in this house, it's quite lonely now that Ginny moved out, we can wait for more grand children." molly grinned

George rolled his eyes

"We're working on it!" he said exasperated

"George!" I said in shock and hit him in the arm

"Well…it's true" he said shrugging

"Let me just see James, and then we'll leave." I said, and apparated up stairs to the bedroom.

James was sound asleep, he slept through the night most of the time, and didn't need to nap for too long in the day time.

If molly wanted to keep him here for the night I wasn't gonna stop her.

I didn't want to deny her the pleasure of looking after a baby. It really was sad that she had no children to look after anymore. Although I am sure her and Arthur could have one or two more.

I pressed a kiss to Jame's forehead, he moved in his sleep some.

Things were starting to look up for us.

I headed back downstairs, and George and I headed home for some much needed sleep.

* * *

ok...so i am sorry if there were any errors, i went through and tried to weed them out. 

read and review!!

-M


	9. Chapter 9

AN: I still own nothing...

As of now, I have not written for chapter 10. I am having some writers block, and some crappy stuff going on in my life, right now. I would rather be writing this story, than dealing with that. So now you know where my priorites are:) you'll get something soon from me I hope.

Read and Review!

* * *

Chapter 9

The warm weather of May was finally coming in. it was only two months till July and we had yet to conceive. And to make matters worse every time we got in the moment, we were either interrupted by James, or some one else.

I rocked James back to sleep, he just had his lunch, and I could have definitely use a nap myself. I had just set James down in the crib, that was sitting in the study, when I heard the front door shut

"George?" I said coming in to living room

"The only and only" he smirked

"What are you doing home?"

"I took the rest of the day off" he said sitting down on the couch

"Oh…" I said sitting down next to him

Something was off about him I could feel it

"Are you feeling okay?, you don't seem like yourself?" I said looking at him worriedly

"I'm fine, I just wanted to spend some time with my wife" he said getting up and locking the door

I looked at him

"So how was your day?" he said sitting back down

"Why'd you lock the door?"

"I don't want intruders" he smirked

I didn't like that smirk, it made me feel uneasy

"Are you sure your okay?"

"I'm fine, how's James?"

"He's fine, sleeping…" I said warily

I had an aching feeling in the pit of my stomach that something was terribly off

I groped the side of my pants, and thankfully found my wand

George took out his own wand

"So who's looking after your shop?" I said

"Verity." George smiled

I paled, George said verity quit sometime before the war. And I know for a fact he hired a male employee

"Who are you? And what the hell have you done to George?" I said pulling out my wand

"Well , so the little mud blood catches on" the fake George said

"Malfoy?"

"The one and only?, Miss me darling?"

I was feeling sick at the words coming out of his mouth, it was making it even worse to see them coming out of George's mouth

Malfoy took a step towards me

My wand was suddenly removed from my hand

Wand less magic? My mind raced, I was screwed

I felt Malfoy's breath on my face, even though he was in George form, I felt my self gag at the mere thought of Malfoy any where near me.

How long would the polyjuice potion last? Where the hell was George

"What did you do to George?" I said

"Nothing, too many people around this time.."

I glared at him

"I just have been following him, sneaked into his shop and nicked some hair off of his robes"

"Bastard." I seethed

"Now now wouldn't want to let Fred hear you talking about his beloved twin like that would you?" Malfoy said pinning me to the wall with his hands

"I was talking about you!"

"And don't you ever speak about Fred ever again! You have no right!" I said

"I have every right, you mud blood, figuring I'm the one that finished him off"

I gasped

Malfoy smirked

"He begged us to stop, he was crying his little eyes out, I think he was sobbing your name as he writhing on the ground in pain, then we put him out of his misery" Malfoy smiled

I shut my eyes, trying to clear out the image of Fred writhing on the ground in pain

When I opened them I saw that Malfoy had indeed changed back to himself

"He let his finals words be wasted on you, and a little less than a year after his death, you're fucking his twin" Malfoy sneered

"How dare you!" I said pushing him away, but his grip was too strong

He merely laughed, and brought his lips down to mine

"I am gonna fuck you, like you wish that weasley scum would have before he died" he whispered into my ear, sliding his hand up my shirt

I heard the front door lock click, signaling that some one with a key was coming in

_George!_ My mind screamed

George came in and was no doubt in shock to see that Malfoy had his wife pressed up against the wall

"Malfoy" George ground out, his eyes burning with anger

"Ah, weasley just in time, I was about to have my way with your wife" Malfoy smirked

"Get. The. Fuck. Out" George said gripping his wand

Malfoy turned his back away from George and turned on me

"_Expelliarmus" _George yelled knocking the wand out of Malfoy's hand.

I took my chance and punched Malfoy in the stomach

He wheezed and bent over holding his stomach

I quickly picked up my wand a ran to the other side of the couch.

"That was a mistake" Malfoy coughed

I glared at him

"_Incarcerous" _George yelled at Malfoy

Who was less than ready to react, his body was suddenly bound up in ropes.

"I think we'll contact the ministry" George said, when Malfoy apparated with a loud pop

"Shit, well we have an anti apparition ward from people entering but not on people leaving" George said running a hand through his hair

I sat down on the couch with my head in my hands

"Hey" he said sitting down next to me

"We'll get some better wards put up" he said running a hand over my hair

"He killed him" I said sobbing

"He told me how they tortured him before they killed him, how he was sobbing my name as he died" I said lifting my head up to look at George

George hugged me to him

"No" I said pushing away from him

"This is all wrong, Fred wouldn't want me with his own twin"

"He gave his consent in the letter! He wanted you live a happy life after he was gone!" he said

I nodded still crying, what he said was true, but it still felt wrong

"It still feels wrong" I said

"Even after what we shared, it still feels wrong when I hug you?"

"I don't know, I feel something some of the time." I said sighing

"why don't you go lay down for awhile.." George said squeezing my hand

I nodded

"James is napping?" George said

"Yeah, I just put him down" I said getting up

"Okay" he nodded going into check on James

I went and laid down on the bed, just mulling over what happened

I heard the other bedroom shut, and then I felt a tingle on my arm, George must have put some type of ward on the front door.

My mind was reeling, how did Malfoy get in? George had the only key, and he didn't know the password.

I sighed, rolling over and falling into a restless sleep.

I woke up to some one climbing into bed next to me.

I bolted up right

"Hey, it's okay, just me." George said pulling the blanket over him

I nodded trying to catch my breath

"What time is it?"

"About 11pm, I put James back to sleep after I fed him some dinner" he said, as I got out of bed. I quickly changed into some pajama's and hopped back into bed, still exhausted from earlier in the day.

I felt George's arms come around me, I snuggled into him. Nothing was different, I had every right to be with George now, Fred just wanted me to be happy.

He looked down at me

"Night." he whispered, I felt him press his lips to mine, I slowly kissed him back.

He pulled away resting his head on top of mine.

I fell back asleep.

I was awoken some time in the middle of the night by James crying. I felt George get up

"Go back to sleep Maggie." I heard him say leaving the room

I could hear him hushing James back to sleep. I knew he was rocking him back and forth.

I got up and quietly walked into the other bedroom.

George had James cradled in his arms, and was rocking back in forth and was humming quietly.

I cleared my throat

He turned around and smiled at me

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't, I just couldn't fall back asleep" I said coming further into the room.

James was falling back to sleep, so George set him back in his crib.

"Come on, back to bed with you." he smirked, grabbing my hand

I smiled back at him as he pulled me back towards our bedroom.

It was a warm may day, almost June as I pushed Jame's stroller down he streets of muggle London, and I turned towards a department store. I luckily had some muggle money, in my purse.

I went inside the brightly lit store and pushed James past the shelves that were lined with many muggle bottles filled with pills, to relieve any ache or pain you had.

I found my aisle, and grabbed the box I needed, paid and left as soon as I could.

I shut the front door, and put the ward back on and I dropped my purse on the coffee table.

I lifted a sleeping James from his stroller, and went to go put him down in his crib, while I made some lunch for James and myself.

I sat on the bed sometime after lunch, waiting for George to get back, he was going to be in for a surprise.

I heard the front door open, and I felt him put the ward back on.

"Maggie?" he called out

"In the bedroom." I said

"What are you doing?" he said standing in the door way

"Well, I've got a surprise for you." I said

"Oh?" he said sitting down next to me

I smiled at him

"Well?" he said excitedly

"I used a muggle test, and it came out positive" I grinned

"We're pregnant?!" he said, his eyes getting wide

"I hope so, I'll go into mungo's tomorrow to make sure."

He hugged me

"I hope it's a girl." he pulled away and smiled at me

He pressed his lips to mine, I deepened the kiss.

He lowered me down onto the bed, when James's started crying

George groaned

"I'll get him" I said moving out from under George.

"I think we should celebrate." George said coming into the other bedroom

"We don't know if I am for sure though" I said

"We could go into Mungo's right now." George said

I laughed

"What? I just want know now!" He grinned coming up behind me as I set James back in his crib

He was out like a light, again.

"We'll find out tomorrow" I said, as he wrapped his arms around me

He pressed a kiss to my neck

He stopped

"Hmmm" he said

"What?" I said

"Well I am deciding whether I want to ravish you or have dinner" He smiled against my neck

"I vote for dinner, and then you may ravish me if you wish." I said

"Ravish now, dinner after. I rather work up an appetite first." He winked

He suddenly scooped me up

"I'm pretty sure I can walk" I laughed as he carried me out of the room, shutting the door quietly behind him.

He carried me into the bedroom and dropped me onto the bed

He shut and locked the bedroom door.

He grinned at me, like he was lion ready to pounce on his prey.

"George? I don't like that grin" I laughed

As he sat down on the bed and leaned over me

"Oh? And why not?" he smiled with the same look in his eyes

I blushed

"Don't be shy, alright?" he said threading his fingers into my hair

"I'm not, it's just I've never seen that look of hunger in you before." I said

"Well, I did say I was hungry." He grinned as he leaned in and pressed his warm lips to mine.

"No interruptions this time." he said hovering over me and staring into my eyes.

* * *

Reviews make me write more!

-M


End file.
